Rina Nishida
History Rina Nishida: 1993 - 2008 Biologically, Rina is the daughter of a Metropolitan corporate executive and a Japanese financial consultant. After having a business affair with her employer, Rina's mother moved across the country to escape her shame and settled in Star City where she landed a lucrative job at Merlyn Technologies. That job meant everything to Rina's mother. So much so that when Rina was born on a Thursday, her mother took a long weekend and was back to work on Monday, leaving Rina in the care of her newly hired nanny. As Rina grew up, she rarely saw her negligent mother and found herself raised by the combined efforts of the household nanny, maid, chef and gardeners. In fact, Rina became very close with the head gardener. She would often daydream that he was her father and not some faceless guy in a suit that lived across the country. As time went on, Rina's mother hired mentors and tutors for her daughter, as a means to make certain Rina was too busy to notice her mother was never around more than an actual effort to improve Rina's education. One of these instructors was a rather skilled self-defense instructor that had been recommended for Rina by her mother’s employer, Malcolm Merlyn. The instructor, a woman named Sandra Wu-San, did more than simply teach Rina to fight, the woman found a way to manipulate Rina into channeling her suppressed rage. When Rina was just thirteen years of age, after just a year of instruction, began to experience the world from a much different perspective (I mean that literally). Through the emotional manipulation, chi-strengthening practices, meditation, and herbal teas that had become part of her training, Rina's tutor had unlocked Rina's dormant occult abilities, gifting her with a mystical insight into other people’s past and an uncanny intuition in regards to herbology, horticulture, and occult brewing. Once these gifts had been unlocked, it was only a matter of time before the young girl would be pushed too far and would result in violence… just as the League intended.Oracle Files: Rina Nishida (1/2) Belladonna: 2008 - Present One day, when Rina was fifteen, her mother came home and found that Rina had not done the litany of chores her mother had ordered her to do that morning. In that moment, Rina decided she simply had enough and unleashed her entire childhood’s worth of pent up rage and aggression, culminating with nearly killing her mother with a fireplace poker. Unable to deal the final blow, Rina left her mother sobbing and bleeding on the floor and fled. Rina had no idea where to go, she only trusted one person but she had no idea how to find her, so Rina relied on her innate mystical senses to guide her. By the time her occult intuition had paid off, the focus needed had calmed her nerves and was able to explain what had happened. After hearing of this, Sandra Wu-San took Rina in. The League handled her mother and the staff that witnessed Rina's fit of rage, making all of them victims of a tragic house fire. When Rina heard that the head gardener was among the dead, she cried for days, but when she was done she promised herself those tears were the last of her weakness leaving her body. Rina left the country with Sandra and was taken to a training camp for the League of Assassins. There Rina perfected her martial arts, studied alchemy and herbology, and dabbled in the dark arts. When she was finished with her training, she was given the title of “Mut Hulu” (or “sweet death”) after the method of her initiation kill saw the victim dying with a pleased smile on his face, which has become something of a calling card for her since. Rina was later sent to Gotham State University where she became a member of a deadly sorority and one of the most successful recruiters for potential candidates for League indoctrination. Her methods were controversial and labeled her with unsavory terms, but they were effective. Rina has two friends in the world: Emma Campbell and Monique Forcier. Rina loves them and is devoted to them, seeing them as the only true family she’s ever had. While on their post-college bloodbath, Rina sensed her father might be found in Istanbul, but she found only a red herring there. Her search for her true father continues…Oracle Files: Rina Nishida (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Artifact: Rina has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in her that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Occult Sensitivity: Rina possesses a heightened awareness of the paranormal, allowing such feats as being able to see and hear extradimensional beings, such as spirits and demons, that are normally invisible to humans. This ability also allows her to sense ambient mystical energy and detect the presence of things such as ley lines and places of mystical significance. * Magic: As a Homo Magi, Rina has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees. Rina herself remains a novice in general spell-crafting, only able to perform a few cantrips and low-level tricks but she is exceptionally versed in ritual crafting and practice. * Post-Cognition: Through a mystical discipline she has mastered, Rina can discern a person's past with a touch, as well as the past events of her location. The exact potency of the visions received varies greatly but strong emotional events take precedence. With focus, Rina can try to 'hone' in on a specific memory or event but this requires intense concentration and a willing or docile subject. * Alchemy: Rina has an innate understanding of both occult and mundane chemistry, as well as herbology and can utilize Alchemy, the mystical art pertaining to potion crafting, elemental transmutation, creating golems, making permanent changes to the state of matter (such as making glass malleable or durable), and various other forms of elemental and life-force manipulation- mostly through the use of potions, elixirs, and mystical oils. * Poisons: Rina is a master in the creation, application, and treatment of poisons. As a result of her mastery, Rina has developed immunities to all forms of common poisons and her mystical insight into the art of alchemy gives her further resistance to such toxins. * Physical Condition: Rina's physical capabilities are at peak or near peak perfection for a woman her height and weight. She is on par with most Olympic athletes in regards to her speed, strength, coordination, and stamina. Rina can augment these abilities to a certain degree with elixirs and mystical rites so one should be cautious about underestimating her prowess. * Multilingual: World traveler and born of mixed heritage, Rina speaks many languages. She is especially fluent in English, Japanese, Arabic, Mandarin, Cantonese, Latin, and most of the 'romantic' languages such as French, Italian, and Spanish. As a mystical practitioner, Rina is able to comprehend the language of Enochian and while she can understand and read it to a functional degree, she cannot speak it. She is also conversationally adept in Vietnamese and is currently learning to speak Greek as well as Themysciran. * Kunoichi: Rina is a trained kunoichi with a variety of assassination techniques. While Rina often employs poison as her favored means of extermination, she has a habit of being up close and personal as the poison takes effect, deriving a sick pleasure from watching the target's last moments and the realization of death in their eyes. To achieve this, Rina has become a master of seduction. According to Talia, Rina is likely the most talented and skilled of the Assassinettes. * Martial Arts: Rina is a remarkable fighter, having trained in all the usual arts that the League of Assassins is known for, and being a personal pupil of Lady Shiva herself. Rina's known styles of fighting include Aikido, Capoeira, Judo, Karate, Kobudo, Krav Maga, Ninjitsu, Shandong, and Tae Kwon Do. * Gauntlets: Stolen and reverse engineered weaponry. Each of the Assassinettes' gauntlets has the same basic functions: minicomputer and communications system, holo-map, electric shock capabilities, and a push button flashlight. In Rina's case, her knuckles come equipped with pressure-triggered hypodermic needles that use small one-time use cartridges which have a housing compartment in her gauntlets. * Sai: Rina specializes in the use a pair of customized sai, usually treated with poison and special mystical oils which make them incredibly dangerous and impossibly unpredictable. Rina often employs her sai to lock-up the weapons or limbs of her opponents and then taunting them by whispering in their ears or giggling with delight as she watches them struggle to be free. * Utility Belt: Features include a built-in GPS transmitter and a secret clasp to unlock. Contents usually include kunai (standard and explosive), first aid kit, restraints, lock pick kit, mini laser torch, signal flare, and digital monocular. Weaknesses * Loved Ones: It might seem odd that Rina is capable of the emotion, but Rina does seem to genuinely love Monique and Emma. Because of this, Rina would walk into an obvious trap to save or spare them. * Sadism: Rina's desire to watch others experience pain and death often causes her to neglect more careful actions in favor of being up close and personal. * Immaturity: Rina tends to flirt, jest, and taunt- even when situations are dire. Even though this has bitten her in the backside more than once, she continues this behavior without any signs of stopping. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Rina often clasps her hands behind her back when angry or agitated. * Rina has a compulsion to tap her fingers on nearby objects when bored and will rest her chin on fist if interested in a subject. * Rina cannot stand people who leave doors open. * In shared walkways where others tend to keep to one side, Rina walks in the middle, expecting others to move out of her way or pay the price. * Rina hates hot drinks and only drinks beverages which are ice cold. * Known to be something of a promiscuous woman, Rina is supposedly an actually devoted lover. She just expects her lover to understand that sex and love are not intrinsically connected. * Rina has a sweet tooth and is said to have once spared a target's life for a whole day because she was in such an excellent mood after helping herself to a rather delicious slice of German chocolate cake from their kitchen. * Rina refuses to harm children or perform any killings in front of children. Once when she accidentally violated this code, she kidnapped the child and crafted a memory loss potion to spare the child the ghastly sight so that they may retain their innocence. * She has a weird fetish for grown men that collect dolls or toys. * Very comfortable with her body, Rina sleeps in the nude and is hard-pressed to get dressed until she's had breakfast. * If Rina knows a person's pet peeve, she will exploit it. * Rina is superstitious and refuses to leave the house on Friday the 13th. * Very handsy, Rina will often have to touch all the knick-knacks in a room if waiting for someone's arrival and has a tendency to run her fingertips over the faces and clothes of captives. * Rina supposedly has two tattoos on her body: a dragon and a rose. * Rina is a skilled billiards player. Her favorite version of the game? Strip pool. No surprise there, huh? * Rina's other hobbies include photography (she is an avid shutterbug herself as well as an amateur model and collector of artistic nudes), meditation, and gardening. * Rina hates sushi... with a passion. * Rina loves motorcycles. Whether driving them herself or riding on the back, she can't help but smile. Even the sound of one has been known to put her in a better mood. * During Rina's first mission she killed an Eastern European arms dealer while he was visiting Tokyo for an arms deal. She seduced him and then poisoned him. He died with a smile on his face. * The last name in Rina's cover is inspired from her favorite motorcycle the Suzuki Hayabusa.Deluxe Oracle File: Rina Nishida Notes * Rina Nishida / Belladonna is an original character created by AzureVirgo. Links and References * Appearances of Rina Nishida * Character Gallery: Rina Nishida Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Azurevirgo/Creator Category:The Challengers Members Category:Assassinettes Members Category:Homo Magi Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Magic Category:Occultism Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Swordsmanship Category:Japanese Category:Gothamite Category:Assassins Category:Female Characters Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Height 5' 5" Category:27th Reality